


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [24]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Three ellons and one female warrior taking care of an elfling, coming home for Christmas, especially in front of impressionable ears, stories that should never be spoken of, young Lindir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Evenstar returns from the Greenwood only to discover her twin and two friends have been hiding something that happened while she was gone, good thing Lindir likes her.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Coming home for Christmas  
> Happy Christmas Eve!!!!  
> This is the last fic before the big Christmas Day Snapshot one!!!  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> OC,  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Who trusted these four to raise a child??  
> Enjoy!

>  
> 
> I'll be home for Christmas  
>  You can plan on me  
>  Please have snow and mistletoe 

“Do you think he’s awake?”

“Well if he wasn’t awake before he will definitely be awake now. How anyone could stay asleep with you stomping around is a miracle.”

“I don’t stomp!”

“Yes, you do Fin, if you didn’t wear those heavy boots all the time you wouldn’t be as loud.”

“Yes, why do you wear those boots around the house, it’s…odd.”

“You’re the one who gave them to me Elrond! You tell me!”

“Quiet! I think he’s still asleep and if we want him to stay that way you will all shut up!”

“I thought we wanted him awake?”

“No Fin, we wanted to see if he was awake not wake him up. He needs sleep. He has nightmares that keep him awake most nights.”

“Oh, poor thing.”

“We should leave now to prevent him from waking.”

“Erestor is right, let us leave.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Kiss-ass.”

 “Excuse me?”

“Nothing.”

“No, if you’re going to say something say it to my face Glorfindel of the house of the Golden Flower.”

“Ooo, he full named you.”

“Shut it Star.”

“I’m sorry I believe you are missing something.”

“You’re right; shut it, my lady.”

“Glorfindel! Be quiet! You could wake the dead with how loud you’re talking!”

“I’m sorry Erestor, IS THIS BETTER?!?!”

“SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

“Both of you shut up before I run a sword through you!”

“Awww, I’m rubbing off on you Elrond! I’m so proud! A lord for only 20 years and you’re already threatening people!”

“I agree with Glorfindel, shut up Star.”

“Rude. What would Gil say?”

“Gil would say shut up Star.”

“Why are you all ganging up on me? I come back from a trip to surprise you all, and this is what I get? I don't know why I don't run my swords through each of you and take full control of Imladris and Lindon.”

“Lindon? King Gil-galad would not give up Lindon without a fight.”

“Yes, he would.”

“Yeah I agree with Star on this one, Gil would be happy to have someone else rule.”

“I think I would make a good ruler.”

“No you wouldn’t Fin, look what happened in Gondolin and the day King Turgon left you in charge, you remember, that incident with the sheep-”

“I thought we agreed never to mention that again.”

“Now you have to tell it to us.”

“No, I will be taking that story to my grave...again.”

“Is it the story where you had too much icky drink and danced around the fountain with a sheep on your head?”

The four elves jumped and whipped around to see that their charge had not only been awake this entire time but had heard everything. Elrond tried to school his features to something resembling chastisment at eavesdropping but failed, Evenstar raised an eyebrow at Fin, Erestor tried very hard not to show how much Lindir had scared him, and Glorfindel went red. Evenstar was the first one to recover, “Lindir, I was wondering when you would awake I missed you! Glad to see you have been awake this entire time, so what’s this about Glorfindel dancing with a sheep on his head?”

Lindir’s eyes went wide, and he grinned, “Evenstar! You’re home!”

“That’s nothing that needs to be repeated,” said Glorfindel hastily, scooping up Lindir before the little elf could reply or run to the female warrior, “Something that a certain elfling should have never heard.”

“How did he hear about it,” asked Erestor with a raised eyebrow, “You only tell that story when you are extremely drunk and I’m talking can’t walk drunk.”

Glorfindel opened his mouth, saw the slightly murderous look from Elrond, and decided not to answer.

“Well, fascinating sheep story that I will hear about sometime put aside,” Glorfindel groaned while Evenstar shot him a smug look, “let’s go down to the Great Hall and drink hot drinks and watch the snowfall.”

“Yeah!”

Evenstar smiled and took Lindir from Glorfindel’s arms who hugged her fiercely having missed her, “Come on then.” She set off for the Great Hall while the other elves followed at a slower pace.

“Is there any possible way for Star to forget about today,” whispered Glorfindel to Elrond.

Elrond gave his friend a sympathetic look, “You know Star, she won't let up until she hears it, better just to tell her instead of her hearing it from Lindir.”

“Yes,” said Erestor, “like that time she found out from Lindir about Thranduil, the wine cellar, and those sheep.”

The three elves shuddered.

“Can we all agree that mixing Dorwinion and rum was not a good idea.”

“Yes.”

“Agreed.”

“As long as she doesn’t find out about what happened this time, we’ll be fine.”

“So Lindir, anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

“Prince Thranduil came over and brought something called ‘Vodka’?”

The three male elves went pale and raced to catch up with Evenstar, “Wait Lindir! We agreed never to say anything!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this got updated really early, but I didn't want to worry about it while I wrote the last fic, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
